Twisted tales- the 200th Hunger Games
by Drifting through the galaxy
Summary: Sometimes a fairy tale is really a nightmare. The strongest illusions are a matter of life and death. Submit your own tribute OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Axta Circe**

 **-The human face is nothing more than a mask-**

"Once upon a time,"

As a child that's how my mother started all my stories. Tales of beautiful princesses beating up dangerous villains with handsome princes at their sides.

But from a too young age I knew life wasn't a fairytale.

Or maybe it was. My mother was a beautiful princess and my father a hideous ogre. But no one ever came to save her. She was stuck in her tower for her while life- and I was stuck with her.

I wasn't a beautiful princess and I never got my prince.

But now, things were different. At the age of 50, my father got into a drunken fight. It wasn't anything new, he had came back grinning sickeningly at my mother.

Those nights I heard screams and I would huddle, safe in my blanket with Cinderella and Snow White.

But one night, the shouting stopped. All I heard were quiet sobs. The next day I saw my first body, broken but not bloody.

That was the day I stopped believing in fairy tales for good.

* * *

Fast forward 20 years later. I was 31 now and until recently had I lived a life of luxery as the President's second in command. It wasn't like I agreed with him. He was more ogre than king, he wasn't a fair ruler.

One hundred and twenty five years after the rebellion of the seventy fifth and one hundred years since the games started up again. Safe in my Capitol bubble I had never cared about the games until I realised I could use them.

No one had ever denied I was smart. My mother would stroke my hair and call me her genius, my classmates would roll their eyes every time I answered a question, my teachers would refuse to call on me. Even my father would call me a smartass.

I don't think anyone knew just how smart I was. It was a slow plan. Over the course of five years I slowly climbed up, like the handsome prince to Rapunzel's tower.

I didn't have honorable intentions though. I slowly grew close to the president. Slowly but surely my determination pulled off and when 8 months ago, his last second command died of 'mysterious circumstances ' I became his most trusted confidante.

So trusted in fact, he never noticed how his nightly mug of beer tasted slightly different.

I put on a show of sadness but when the president was proclaimed to have no living heirs, who better to take the job than his 'beloved second in command.'

Of course I simply _had_ to take the role. Of _course_ I was sad but I knew that he wouldn't want me to grief.

Before I knew it, Panem was mine.

* * *

I wasn't a cruel leader if that's what you're insinuating. That wasn't my plan at all. But it was simply too easy to take out what was planned for the quarter quell and slip it with a _suggestion_ of my own.

No one would ever know.

* * *

I began working with the gamemakers to design the Muttations. The tributes would be taken in by the sheer beauty.

But unlike fairy tales: Beauty is only skin deep.

Fluffy bunnies with razor teeth. Gigantic, ugly creatures that you can tame for an advantage. The tributes would be taken on a wild ride, surpassing their wildest dreams.

The winner would have this arena ingrained in their brains for the rest of their life and that was a promise.

And the handsome princes and beautiful princesses never break their promises.

* * *

As the whole Capitol listened to me talk about the twist, they all must have thought that this would

 **Rules:**

 **One:**

 **Follow the form please.**

There is nothing more annoying than having missing pieces of a form. I am generally too scared to ask you to add things. GIVE IT UP FOR THE CONFLICT AVOIDER! *cries*

 **Two:**

 **No Mary Sues/Gary Stues**

Why does this even need to be a rule anymore?

 **Three:**

 **Please submit through PM**

Please make the subject your characters name. It's really fucking annoying to have to search for the tribute every time you need it. As you can guess from that rant, this isn't my first SYOT.

 **Four**

 **Please...**

Add in the words 'jelly rabbit donuts' into your submittion. I WILL WEED YOU NON RULE READERS OUT!

 **Five:**

 **Please stay active.**

You don't have to review, (although that is nice) but it would be nice to know that you're reading. It would be really annoying if someone inactive won.

* * *

So, there's only 12 slots available so each tribute gets a good amount of attention. You can take up to two slots and sex doesn't matter, which may mean I get a lot of females.

The form won't be posted on my profile, but I'm okay with PMing it to you. I will be making a blog including the tributes, mutts and district partners.

As a note, this is assuming fairy tales are still well known in Panem.

 **Form**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **District:**

 **Backup District:**

 **Are you willing to put them in any district:**

 **Sex:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Faceclaim:**

 **Favourite Colour:**

 **Clothing Style:**

 **Personality:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies:**

 **Family:**

 **Favourite fairy tale:**

 **What were they doing before the reaping:**

 **Reaping Outfit:**

 **Reaped or Volunteer: (please no volunteering for friends/family**

 **Reaping Reaction/volunteering reason:**

 **What did they do on the train:**

 **Chariot Outfit: (District related please (I wish I didn't have to say that))**

 **What would they focus on in training:**

 **What wild they do in their private session:**

 **Predicted score:**

 **Interview Outfit:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **Quote:**

 **Song that describes them:**

 **Any good death in mind?:**

 **Bloodbath?:**

 **Bloodbath Stratagy:**

 **Drive to get back:**

 **Stratagy:**

 **Would they want an alliance:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Mental State:**


	2. Meet The Mentors

**District One**

Astra Linx is known for being one of the most heavily modified mentors, with more cynical people saying she's not even recognisable as the 17 year old who won the 185th. At 32 years old, she has a 5 year old son named Diam. 3 years ago she divorced from her husband in a very public affair. In the 6 years she has mentored she has not yet gotten a victor.

 **District Two**

At 81, Bo Baxter is the oldest mentor this year. He won the 137th as an 18 year old, narrowly beating the female from his district. He has no living family as his only daughter was reaped for the 155th hunger games and his wife later died of grief. In the 35 years of his mentoring, he has gotten two victors.

 **District 3**

In the past 125 years, Three has only won twice. Both victors are now dead. One of old age and one of suicide.

 **District Four**

Cesealia Flear won by slitting her allies throats whilst they were sleeping. For this, she is often considered a coward by the Capitol and her district so it is rare that she mentors. She won the 170th games at 16 and is now 46 years old. During the 5 games she has mentored, she has had no victors.

 **District 5**

Babe Coxter was considered a chance victor. Throughout the whole games she didn't kill someone with her victory coming about by a mutt malfunction killing the final two. She won the 190th games and she is now 24 year old. As Five has been unlucky with victors, she has been forced to mentor all of the games since the one she was a tribute. She has had one victor, though less than a year later he sadly was killed of a gas leak.

 **District 6**

Car Flace was known for his stupid name. And his stupid personality. Car won by being a danger to anyone who came near him, for instance, the gamemakers decided to put him out of his misery by killing him with a mutt but somehow the mutt killed a career instead. He won the 197th at the age of 18 and this is his first year being a mentor.

 **District 7**

Grant Sages won the 175 and the age of 11. The twist was of course, only 5-11 year olds. Although, at 11 he was technically the youngest Victor he isn't considered so due to the nature of his games. He is now 36 and a heavy alcoholic.

 **District 8**

Ellis Fabrique caused a stir by being the first transgender victor. Although reaped as a male, throughout her games she had female pronouns given to her. Whilst she is on the list of the top 10 most controversial victors, she is widely loved throughout panem, getting her final surgery after the games. She won the 165th at 17 and is now 52 years old and living happily with her wife.

 **District 9**

Unlike Ellis, Teah Waht caused a stir for all the wrong reasons. Having stated all through his interviews that he had a '1 in 12 chance because no girl could win.' He continued his sexist behaviour past the games. He won the 181st at age 15. He is now 34. Due to his unpopularity this is only his 5th year mentoring.

 **District 10**

Sadly, some mentors slip into the background. Madhi Barnes is no exception. She won the 194th at 16. She is now 22 and living happily expecting her first child in 6 months. Although her games were only 6 years ago, not many remember her. This is her second time mentoring. She has brought back no wins.

 **District 11**

Flower pexx won the 171st Hunger Games, sadly losing his leg in the process. He is now 44 years old and living with his wife. He is childless although there are rumours about him going wild in his 20's. In the 8 years he mentored, he has had 1 victor.

 **District 12**

Dake Deen is was a merchant boy. He won the 161st at the age of 17 and he is now 56 years old. Sadly, he sunk into drug use, not SN uncommon thing with tributes from 12. Statistically, they are the second most likely district to fall into drug of alchohol use, bring beaten out by district 6.

 **So... does that make you want to submit to any particular district... hopefully? I've had one submittion and hopefully her reaping will be up soon! I'd love to get some more submittions though. (Well, duh.)**


	3. District One

**Versace Armani**

 **~District One~Female~16~**

 **If you can't see my beauty, then you need glasses**

I know people either love or hate me. Boys try to woo me, girls try to make me fall. They should know it'll never work.

I'll never submit myself to a simple romantic gesture. Tricks won't work on me. Why should they? Boys who think they should aren't worth my time.

And when it doesn't work they'll yell at me.

 _Frigid bitch._

I'm not though. I just don't want you.

 _Slut._

If I was, why wouldn't I be with you? Why is that an insult?

 _Aren't I good enough for you?_

No. You aren't.

They'll make themselves feel better by analysing me. Decide I wear makeup and pretty clothes because I'm insecure.

They act like I owe it to them to know their name but I don't. It's not that I think I'm better than them, (though it's true.) I just don't care about them.

I walk all over them in my high heels, hearing the click clack and the break of their hearts. Hearing the rumours about me all over school. All in training.

I don't care because I'm better than that.

* * *

I pout, twisting my body so I can see myself in different angles. My long blonde hair is tied up in a messy bun so I can work out what to do with it. Before that though, I have to do my makeup.

It's not that I'm not naturally pretty because I am but makeup is a good tool for enhancing my features. People may say it's false advertising but unless I want to be, I'm not a product.

I quickly apply the basics, the things that stop me from getting spots and then I choose a ruby red lipstick. It makes my skin appear creamier. For eyeshadow, I choose a dark gold which makes my eyes pop. I do a simple cat eye for eyeliner and finish with mascara.

After being certain I haven't missed anything, I let my long hair cascade over my shoulders and brush it out. I braid it into a two long plaits and twist them into two buns. Even people who dislike me wouldn't be able to deny how pretty I look.

The baby pink dress I choose to wear screams innocence but everyone knows it isn't true. Innocence in a girl is overrated.

The heels I slip tell me I'm tall but I'm not. Who would want a giant anyway?

The necklace I'm wearing tells me I care about tradition, but I don't. Things have changed and adults should accept that.

My clothes tell me things about who I am but no one knows the real me.

Not even my friends- though I'm not sure they even know what 1+1 is sometimes.

Look at me, walking downstairs, the picture of grace and elegance. Here I am saying goodbye to my loving parents. But is that who I really am?

I shaje my head, laughing slightly at myself getting all philosophical. I'm Versace Armani I'm just who I need to be.

* * *

Callisto and Lunar are already in the square, waiting for me. I run up to them and we greet each other with kisses on the cheeks, the way the upper class greet one another in One.

None of us are like, mayor rich but our fathers co-own a large business and I've been friends with them since I was four. They annoy me sometimes, but they're the only friends I haven't caught gossiping about me behind my back.

Living at the top can be hard when people try to drag you down.

On the stage, Astra Linx, a prime example of plastic surgery gone wrong stands. Next to her stands our escort Daylia Greene, an absolute bitch.

"The lucky girl will be Versace Armani!"

I'm not proud of it but I freaked out. The twat that was meant to didn't volunteer and I just freaked out more. I can't explain why, you wouldn't know until you were chosen how it feels.

It wasn't fucking fair. I didn't deserve this.

No one deserved it though.

Especially not me.

 **Versace belongs to Moonlessgalaxy, I'm only accepting PMed tributes. Also, young Katniss is NOT A FUCKING FACECLAIM. I need to make a blog and I need actual people.**

 **There's still 11 slots left so I'd love it if you'd submit thanks. See ya when I get my next tribute!**


	4. District Two

**Emilia Citrane**

 **~District Two~Female~17~**

 **~If I was meant to be controlled, I'd have came with a remote~**

She was the kind of girl your works could be burning around and you wouldn't even notice. You'd be focused on her.

On the way her ruby red ( _fake)_ lips, spit out word after word. Her face would split in a smile but it wouldn't reach her eyes.

She took up your mind. Long after you met you would close your eyes and just see her.

Her and her lies.

* * *

Dont call me Emilia. Call me annoying, too loud, weird, pushy or even what I prefer- Em. But do not call me Emilia.

Thats the name my mother uses. The name that spits out of her lips whenever I come home with a rip in my perfect dress, smudged makeup, or god forbid: a hair out of place.

I guess I sound like I'm just complaining, but I'm really not. I'm the mayor's daughter which pretty much makes whatever problem I have seem like some poor little rich girl without her pony.

I think that's what my mother wants me to be. Just some vain, stuck up bitch. Just another plastic doll with another plastic smile.

But I'm not. All my life I've worked. Living to train isn't accurate. I train to live. To feel something other than annoyance.

Scarlett and Alicia are probably the only people who understand. Cliche as it sounds, we're all poor, pretty, rich girls with asshole parents.

Well, that's not fair, asshole _parent._

And one spineless, weak, dick of a dad. Sure, his eyes said he felt sorry for me, but it wouldn't kill him to speak up.

Mother wouldn't dream of killing anyone. Too messy she would say.

Maybe the only good thing father did for me was let me train. At 12 I joined the academy.

At first I was the latecomer, ostracised like you wouldn't believe. But then, steady realiable Scarlett and snarky, spitfire Alicia took me under their wing.

I was still the outsider. But we were outsiders together.

"Emilia!" Mother called up to me in that voice so identical to the Capitolites on television, "Take a shower, and make sure you shave cleanly." I cringe, rolling my eyes. "I've Lay you out a positively darling dress!"

Another pink monstrosity then.

I take my shower and quickly dry myself, wrapping my hair in a towel, knowing from long experience that mother will be attempting to style it in whatever style takes her fancy.

The 'darling' dress she has at least a size too small. I'm a completely healthy weight, if not under, but mother expects me to have some sort of supermodel body.

Somehow, I get myself in, although the sleeves are tight and the bodice was more like a corset. The skirt was down to my ankles and the dress overall was white and embroidered with flowers.

Beautiful mother, but sadly I have hay fever.

* * *

The square is full, but I push my way into the 17 old year girls. Alicia and Scarlett are both 18 and with Two being as big as it is, they could be several hundred metres away.

I don't really care about who the mentor is this year, and I couldn't give less of a shit about the escort.

She calls out a name and quick as a flash I raise my hand into the air.

I am Em- not Emilia, never Emilia- and I am as free as a bird.

Until I potentially die bug I'm not thinking about that.

 **She belongs to AmyPurpleFrenchFry**


End file.
